If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong
by vampire-ghostie
Summary: AU-ish. Téa and Seto are together again after 4 years apart. Seto has something he wants to ask her, but life seems to have other ideas. And as they say about the best-laid plans of mice and men...
1. Return

Hey all!! I'm vampire-ghostie & this is my first fanfic. It's TéaXSeto/AnzuXSeto. It's a bit AU-ish, so...

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. If I did, Yu-gi-oh 5D's wouldn't exist.

**Prompt: If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong, and at the worst possible moment (Murphy's Law).**

* * *

"Attention, all passengers. We have reached our final destination. We hope you enjoy your visit in Domino City and thank you for flying with British Airways!" Twenty-four-year-old Téa Gardner stepped off the plane, putting on black D&G sunglasses that hid her brilliant sapphire eyes. As she gathered her suitcases from baggage claim, her iPhone 3G buzzed.

"Hello?"

"You haven't changed much, Téa," a very familiar voice drawled.

"Seto? Where are you; you sound rather close."

"Turn around." She did as instructed and let out a squeal of delight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, giving her boyfriend of seven years a hug. Seto returned the embrace, breathing in her cinnamon-vanilla scent.

"A guy can't surprise his girlfriend at the airport?" he quipped.

"When it's a guy like you, no." Seto smirked.

"I love you too, Téa." Before Téa could retort, she was glomped by a tornado of black hair, forcing her against Seto's chest.

"You're finally back!" Téa laughed and carefully extricated herself.

"I've missed you too, Mokuba. Let me get a good look at you both." Her blue eyes studied Seto first. Her beloved, the man she loved more than anything. He seemed even more handsome than before, his black silk shirt stretching over taut muscles. Seto's eyes, so unlike Téa's own, held in them the determination he was famous for.

Mokuba, too, had changed. Though he didn't have his older brother's clean-cut looks and badass attitude, the teen was clearly a Kaiba. Mokuba's unruly black hair had been cut to shoulder length and his blue-gray eyes shone with mischief. He was only a few inches shorter than Seto now. Mokuba tugged at Téa's hand.

"Come on, Téa. We have a surprise for you." The waiting limo took them back to the Kaiba mansion, where Mokuba proceeded to blindfold the brunette.

"Is there any particular reason as to why I'm being blindfolded?"

"You'll see soon enough." Téa felt Seto's arm on her waist as he guided her inside.

"Surprise!" Téa removed the blindfold and gasped. Gathered in the living room were her dearest friends.

"Who did this?" Yugi stepped forward and grinned at Téa. Téa was still taller than he was, but only by one or two inches.

"Believe it or not, Kaiba did. He thought we'd like to see you after four years. You didn't even bother to tell us you were coming back."

"Sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess that backfired, huh?" A very pregnant Mai Wheeler, nee Valentine, gave Téa a one-armed hug.

"We missed you, hon." Seto cleared his throat.

"I do hate to interrupt this reunion, but there are some of us who have to work and don't trust you alone in a mansion." Téa turned to face the CEO; her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You're working when your beloved girlfriend, whom you haven't seen in ages, just got back? Glad to see I mean so much to you, Seto." Seto's lips twitched. For all his genius, he had never learned to resist The Look Mokuba and Téa had perfected.

"I'll call off the rest of the day," he sighed, pulling out his Blackberry 8800 series and muttering something along the lines of "damn those blue eyes…"

* * *

When Téa and Seto were finally alone several hours later, it was very late. Mokuba was already in bed & the maids not living in the mansion had left. The couple was standing on the balcony of Seto's room just enjoying the other's warmth.

"Thank you for today, Seto."

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy seeing your friends?"

"_Our_ friends, and yes, I did." Seto grunted but did not correct Téa.

"Are you here for good?" he asked instead, nuzzling her neck and smirking when she shivered ever so slightly.

"I think so. Starlight's been established in the U.S. and Mark's got the London branch, so there's no need for me to worry about that. Do you want me here?"

"Yes. I love you." Téa reached up and gently traced Seto's face, brushing back a few errant chocolate bangs.

"And I love you."

"Marry me."

"I-what?!" Seto gave her a sexy grin and swept the brunette up in his arms.

"Just making sure you were still listening. It's late; let's get some sleep." Téa smacked him lightly.

"Seto Kaiba, you do not just accidentally-on-purpose propose to a girl and then say 'let's get some sleep'!" Seto laughed and carried the girl inside.

"I have every intention of marrying you, Téa. Someday." She snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to sic my brothers on you." He placed her gently on the bed and lay next to her, falling asleep as well

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the damask curtains, hitting Téa's face. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. Téa turned her head to face the man next to her, who was still asleep. 'Seto's so cute when he's sleeping,' she mused, studying him. Asleep, Seto looked vulnerable, something a lot of people would have trouble believing. She knew his image was a cold, ruthless bastard who was virtually indestructible. It wasn't so different from the one she gave off; she knew people found her to be just as cold-hearted and aloof as Seto when they first met her.

"Stop moving around, please."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Seto. Did I wake you?" Seto sat up and yawned.

"Not really. I was about to get up anyway." He looked at her, a small smile on his face. "Good morning, Ms. Gardner."

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," Téa answered, pulling him down for a kiss.

"What's on today's agenda?"

"Well, you've got to work. I need to check in with my father, but after that I suppose I'll wander the city, maybe hang out with the girls."

"What if I told you I was willing not to go to work just to spend the day with you?" Téa smiled and kissed him again.

"That's very sweet of you, Seto, but it isn't necessary. I won't be leaving any time soon." Seto nodded and (regretfully) left the comfort of his bed and girlfriend to take a shower.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Drop a review, ok?


	2. Sad News

* * *

**Hey all! I'm back with the second chapter. Apologies for the wait; my teachers have been piling on the work & tests.  
**

**Someone brought up a couple points I should probably clear up.**

**1. This is somewhat an AU fic. Téa isn't a dancer; she's actually a business person like Seto. Starlight is her father's company and she's preparing to take over as CEO.**

**2. Téa and her family are from England. She was attending college there, which is why she and Seto were separated in the first place.**

**3. Mark is one of Téa's older brothers. Michael is the other; Mark & Michael are twins.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except for Mark and Michael, who are my OCs**

* * *

When he came down a half-hour later, breakfast was already on the table. Téa was leaning on the counter, coffee cup in hand, eyes unfocused.

"Téa? Sweetheart, are you feeling all right?" The brunette continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Okay, then. I'm breaking up with you, I hate your guts, and I never want to see you again."

"Big brother, you aren't serious, are you?" Seto turned to find Mokuba coming down the stairs, still half-asleep.

"Of course not. But Téa's not doing anything, which troubles me."

"Maybe you should call Mai and the others," Mokuba suggested. "She might be able to get a response." As much as Seto hated to admit it, Mokuba was right. The two women were very close, even if Mai was older than Téa by a few years.

Some minutes later, Téa's (and his) friends were gathered in the living room, silently observing the still brunette leaning on the counter.

"She's been like that since this morning?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded.

"I've tried everything: teasing, tickling, even threatening to break up with her. She doesn't respond."

"Something must be wrong if Téa didn't try to castrate you when you threatened her; I know I would have," Mai said. Tristan grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

_ "…500 dollars-"_

_ "…Love you too-"_

_ "…News. Christopher Gardner is dead-"_

"Wait, Tristan. Go back to that channel," Mokuba said. Tristan complied and the group listened intently.

_ "…apparently died upon impact. Mr. Gardner was the head of Starlight Software and leaves behind a wife and three grown children. No comment yet from any of them. This is Tara Joseph, reporting live from London, England." _

Tristan turned the television off and they sat in stunned silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Seto noticed that Téa had placed the coffee cup down and was making her way over to him. He opened his arms to embrace her and she gladly accepted.

Yugi beckoned the others to leave the two alone for a while. There was a time when he would have liked to be the man that Téa went to for comfort, but Yugi knew Seto was best for the role and accepted it. Watching them now—her head on his shoulder, him silently offering support—it was obvious their relationship was strong. Seto would help Téa through the grief, Yugi was sure; after all, Seto had experienced the death of a loved one himself.

"When did you find out?" Seto asked when everyone had cleared out.

"Shortly after you went to shower. Michael called me, who found out from Mum."

"So you'll be going back, then?"

"Yes. You and Mokuba are invited to the funeral, of course; I know Dad would want you there." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"How soon do we leave?"

Téa, Seto, and Mokuba left for the Gardner estate within the hour. Mokuba, having expected the leave, had taken the liberty of packing black suits and other necessities for his brother and himself. While Roland drove them to the airport, Téa called her brothers and discussed their father's death further.

"Do the police know what happened?"

"Apparently a trucker lost control of his vehicle. Dad was walking near the road when it happened and—well, you know the rest," Michael said.

"It was an accident, Tay. They don't suspect foul play," Mark added.

"Mm. How's Mum taking this?"

"She's anxious to see you. Are Seto and Mokuba with you?

"We're here. Aside from being invited to the funeral, why else did you need us?"

"Jennings mentioned something about Dad preparing a merger contract with KaibaCorp before the accident. Since you're the CEO of said company, your presence is needed." Roland opened the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, Master Mokuba, Ms. Gardner, we've reached the airport." Mokuba hopped out of the limo.

"Thanks, Roland. We'll call you when we come back."

"I'll see you in a few hours, guys. Tell Mum not to worry." Téa disconnected the phone line and stepped out of the limo as well.

After a pleasant flight and hour-long drive through London, the three finally arrived at the Gardner residence, where Mark and Michael Gardner greeted them.

"About time you got here, Téa. Mum's waiting in the parlor."

"Oh, and just a head's up: Jennings and Lindsay are with her." Téa rolled her eyes.

"_Wonderful_. Lindsay better not give me any crap; I'm not in the mood. Mark, Michael, would you show Seto and Mokuba their rooms, please?"

"Of course." Seto and Mokuba followed the twins up the spiral staircase to the second floor .

"Your rooms are here, the east wing. Téa's room is a few doors down that corridor, so if you get lost, just knock on her door," Mark said.

"If you want to see a show, unpack quickly," Michael suggested.

"Show?" The twins only grinned and left the Kaibas to unpack.

* * *

**And that's all for now. I don't think this was my best, but review anyway. I'd appreciate constructive criticism. I apologize for any inaccuracies!**

* * *


	3. Last Words

**Third chapter!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs, i.e. Mark, Michael, Jennings, and Lindsay.  
**

* * *

Seto and Mokuba found out what the "show" was soon enough. They had barely made it halfway down the stairs when they heard an unfamiliar male voice.

"...being irrational! Ms. Gardner, as a member of the board, I ask that you reconsider."

"My father's dying wish was for the merger to be completed, and I have every intention of completing the task whether you like it or not, Mr. Lindsay."

"But-"

"So glad you could join us, Seto, Mokuba," Eva Gardner interrupted, seeing the brothers standing outside the room. Mokuba bowed slightly.

"We're sorry for your loss, Mrs. Gardner."

"Thank you both. Won't you sit down?" Seto surveyed the parlour's occupants as he took a seat next to the blonde matriarch. Téa was standing in the center of the room, glaring at the dark-haired man who stood opposite her. An older man with graying hair sat on the love seat clutching a folder. Mark and Michael were off to the side, wearing identical Cheshire cat grins.

"Darling, perhaps you should introduce the Kaibas to our other guests." Téa complied, still glaring.

"Seto, Mokuba, meet Mr. Geoffrey Jennings and Mr. Charles Lindsay," she said, gesturing first to the man on the love seat and then to the man across from her. "Mr. Jennings is my father's attorney and Mr. Lindsay is a member of Starlight's board of directors." Jennings cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is present, I can begin reading Christopher's will." He slipped on his glasses and opened the folder.

"The last will and testament of Christopher Richard Gardner dated March 10th of last year. First, he has enclosed letters for Mark, Michael, Mrs. Gardner, and Téa, as well as for the Kaibas." Téa took the letters and handed them out as Jennings continued.

"The money Christopher left is to be split evenly between his three children, wife, and any charity of their choosing. Mrs. Gardner, Christopher leaves you with the estate; Michael, you receive the summerhouse in Ireland; Mark, the London townhouse is yours; and to Téa, he leaves his 51% share of Starlight Software, officially making you the owner, president, CEO, and overall head of the company."

"What?!" All eyes locked on Charles Lindsay.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Lindsay?" Eva asked the flustered businessman.

"N-not at all, Mrs. Gardner. I was just expecting Mr. Gardner to leave the company to one of his sons." Mark spoke up.

"Are you implying our sister is incompetent? That she can't handle running Starlight?"

"No, I-"

"Perhaps you object because Téana is a woman? Is that it, Mr. Lindsay? Is your male pride so great that you refuse to accept the fact that a woman is now your boss?" Michael questioned.

"No, I-"

"Or are you questioning my husband's sanity?" Eva suggested, rising from her seat to stand next to her daughter.

Seto tried not to laugh as Téa's family rose to her defense. A former model, two overprotective brothers, and a girl as manipulative as Seto himself, if not more so... Lindsay looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear forever. He almost felt sorry for the poor man... almost.

Looking over at his brother, Seto saw Mokuba was trying to fight a grin. Jennings' face was impassive; the only thing that gave his amusement away was his grey eyes, which were dancing with laughter. Seto coughed, turning four pairs of brilliant sapphire eyes on him.

"I believe you mentioned something about a merger with KaibaCorp that Mr. Gardner was working on before his death. Do you have the documents, Mr. Jennings?"

"Ahem. Yes, Mr. Kaiba, thank you for reminding me. The documents in question are in Mr. Gardner's office, but I have a copy of them here." Seto took the proffered papers and looked them over.

"There are a few details that I need to ask Ms. Gardner about, but everything else seems to be in order. If everything goes well, the merger should be complete in a few weeks."

"Before that can happen, I'm afraid you'll need to get the approval of the board of directors, Mr. Kaiba," Lindsay said smugly, having regained his ability to talk. Seto turned his steel-blue eyes on the businessman and glared.

"I'm well aware of the merger process. But according to these documents, the board has approved the merge. In fact, the only board member who voted against it is you, Mr. Lindsay." The man visibly gulped as Seto's voice dropped to an icy whisper. "You would be wise not to anger me, Mr. Lindsay. I've never lost a business deal before, and I certainly don't intend to start now. Have I made myself clear?" Lindsay nodded. "Good. Now get out."

As soon as Charles Lindsay was out of earshot, Téa ran to Seto and gave him a sound kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked once they separated for air.

"For being my wonderful, sexy, snarky boyfriend," she answered simply, settling in Seto's lap. Jennings stood and headed toward the door.

"I should make my leave as well, Mrs. Gardner. If there are any other problems, you know where to reach me."

"Yes. Thank you for all your help, Geoffrey. I appreciate it." Eva turned to her children and guests.

"Well, should we retire to our rooms for the time being?" They agreed, making plans to meet again at dinner.

* * *

**_ Téa_**

Téa locked the door behind her and sat at her desk. Reaching for her letter opener, she carefully sliced the envelope open and removed the sheet of paper.

_ My darling daughter,_ the letter began.

_It is with great sadness I write this, as these are my last words to you. I have had the privilege to watch you grow these twenty some odd years, and I want you to know that I am very proud of the woman you have become, Téana Christine Gardner. An intelligent, confident, able young woman, sure of her skills; it is in her capable hands that I leave Starlight. Never stop smiling, angel. Your smile is the only one I know that can light up a room and simultaneously strike fear into the heart of ever occupant._

_ Darling, if by the time you read this you _still_ aren't Mrs. Seto Kaiba, I want you to know that it is _perfectly_ acceptable for a woman to propose to a man, tradition be damned. I wish you only the best in life, Téana. I love you.  
_

_Your Father,  
Christopher Richard Gardner_

By the time Téa finished the letter, her cheeks were wet with tears; from sadness or laughter, she didn't know. Gently, she folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope, tucking it in the desk drawer.

* * *

**_ Seto_**

Seto sat on his bed, letter in hand. He broke the seal and began to read.

_ Dear Seto,_

_ You may be wondering why you received a letter from me. Don't worry, I'm not telling you to break up with my daughter or anything like that. I wanted to tell you thank you. The years since you and Téana first began dating are the happiest I've seen her. It's obvious that she enjoys your company, and I believe that you care for her and-quite possibly-love her. So if you haven't already asked for it, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter._

_ Seto, I want you to know that, to Eva and me, you and Mokuba are already Gardners. So even if you don't marry Téana (do you see what I'm hinting at?), you two will always be a part of the family. I am proud to call you partner and son.  
_

_Sincerely,  
Christopher Richard Gardner _

Seto chuckled at Christopher's none-to-subtle hints. He thought of the box gathering dust in the Kaiba safe, patiently waiting until it could see the light of day again. Soon, perhaps...

* * *

Dinner that night was relatively quiet, each person mulling over Christopher Gardner's last words.

* * *

**And that's the third chapter. Mr. Gardner will be buried soon, not to worry. **

**So what did you think of Jennings & Lindsay? Leave reviews, please! **

**~v-g~  
**


	4. Promised

**4th chapter up!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs, i.e. Mark, Michael, Jennings, and Lindsay.  
**

* * *

The ride home that evening was quiet. Even Mark and Michael, usually the most upbeat of the Gardners, were uncharacteristically reserved. When the limo pulled into the driveway, everyone climbed out and went their separate ways. Seto followed Téa to the gardens, where the two proceeded to sit at a nearby bench. They sat in silence before Téa spoke.

"This was Dad's favorite place."

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"Yes. When I was younger, he would take me out here after dinner every night. We'd sit on this very bench and look for the constellations." Seto glanced at his companion.

"Do you remember any?" Téa laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The last time I came out here and looked at the constellations was the night before I left England."

"It really is beautiful out here. I can see why Mr. Gardner loved this place."

"Mm." Seto reached for her hand and gently pulled her into a standing position. They began to dance to music only they could hear, whirling round and round, waltzing between the roses.

"Your father thinks that we should marry." Seto said after a while. Téa raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?"

"I was planning to marry you anyway."

"I suppose I wouldn't mind being your wife," she mused.

"Téana Kaiba has a very nice ring to it," he replied, trying to fight a smile. They had stopped dancing a few rosebushes back and now stood under a lily-covered arch.

"I'm inclined to agree. But you'd have to do things properly, you understand."

"Naturally. It wouldn't do if your reputation was sullied." Téa laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Very well, you've convinced me of your sincerity. I will gladly take the name Kaiba, should you so wish it."

"Good." Seto leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back, grinning.

"I do believe that qualifies as sullying my reputation, Mr. Kaiba." He groaned good-naturedly.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman, Téa. Stop trying to find loopholes in everything." She shrugged.

"You're the one who insisted on not sullying my honor, love. I would have been fine with having a little dirt on my immaculate reputation. Besides, now that we're engaged to be engaged, there are rules of propriety we must follow." She made to leave, but Seto grabbed her hand, spun her around, and scooped her up in his arms, eliciting a squeal from the brunette.

"Screw propriety. You're my girlfriend and I have every right to kiss you."

"I'm happy to oblige."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple, an audience was watching them with soft smiles on their faces.

"It should be illegal to be that happy," Mark said to his twin.

"You're just jealous because you can't do that with Alexandria. She'd knee you in the crotch if you tried to be romantic."

"True."

* * *

"I wish we could stay longer, but KaibaCorp needs Seto. You're sure you'll be all right, mum?" Téa asked worriedly. Eva waved a hand dismissively.

"Absolutely. I've got your brothers here for company and my daughters-in-law, too."

"That's right, sis. Mum's in good hands," Michael said, packing the last of the bags. Eva gave her daughter a hug. "Don't worry about me, sweet. Seto needs you more than I do, what with your companies merging. I'll be fine." Téa still looked doubtful, but dropped the subject. She kissed her brothers good-bye before climbed into the limo with Seto and Mokuba.

"Have a safe trip, kids!"

"Come back soon!" The three waved as the limo pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"So you're officially CEO of Starlight?" Mai asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes. When is the baby due?"

"Any day now," she answered, patting her large stomach. "Joey refuses to leave my side. It's kinda cute, actually." Téa laughed and sat next to the blonde.

"Just like a puppy. I'm guessing the only reason he left today was because I was here?"

"Hit the nail right on the head. But enough about me; how are you and Seto?" The blonde grinned as Téa's cheeks turned pink.

"Judging from your blush, I'd say things were going very well. Anything... interesting happen in London?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Mai!" Téa's face was bright red by now.

"Well, don't be so shy, sug. You know you can tell me anything and everything."

"You know where I stand on having relations with a man before marriage."

"True, but since you and Seto have been dating for seven years, I figured that it changed."

"You figured incorrectly. I believe in waiting, as does Seto." Mai blanched.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've actually managed to keep your hands off your smexy CEO? And he's kept his hands to himself?" Téa nodded.

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's not unusual for couples to wait until the wedding night to consummate their relationship. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Look," she held out her left hand, where a platinum Tiffany ring decorated with tiny diamonds sat primly on the fourth finger. Mai gasped and grabbed Téa's hand for closer inspection.

"It's gorgeous! Seto proposed?"

"Not exactly. This is more like a promise ring."

"That's so romantic!" Mai gushed. "You're a lucky girl, Téa." Téa grinned and leaned back, sighing happily.

"And don't I know it."

* * *

**I don't know about this one. It seemed awkward.**

**Next chapter might bring back Lindsay & another surprise.  
**

**Leave reviews, please! **

**~v-g~  
**


	5. Last to Wed, First to

**Hey! I'm finally back. Apologies for the wait; ****I had a bit of writer's block. ^_^'**

**Anywho, enough talk; onward to Chapter 5!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs, i.e. Mark, Michael, Jennings, and Lindsay.  
**

* * *

"You're happy," Seto remarked as his girlfriend practically waltzed into his office. Téa only grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Can you blame me, darling?" she asked, grabbing a stack of papers off the desk and bringing them over to the coffee table. "It's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with you. Nothing could possibly ruin my mood."

Seeing Téa in such good spirits and knowing he was the primary cause filled Seto with a sense of pride. Back in high school he would have scoffed at the very idea of being associated with Téana Gardner (though they were technically equals). She in turn wouldn't have bothered to give him the time of day. And yet here they were, years out of high school and engaged to be engaged. Love. What a weird thing.

"Seto?" Téa's voice snapped the CEO out of his musings.

"Er, yes?"

"Come sit with me," she said, patting the empty spot on her left. "You look lonely." Seto complied and brought his laptop over. Téa rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

"The merger is moving along nicely. All we really need to do is sign the contract and Starlight will officially be an affiliate of Kaiba Corporation."

"Mm." Seto held Téa's left hand in his right, studying the ring on her finger. "It suits you. But I think sapphires would have been better." She laughed lightly.

"Tell you what. When you buy the engagement ring, you can fit it with all the jewels you deem suitable for me to wear."

"What makes you think I don't already have a ring?" Téa looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Do you already have a ring?" Seto smirked and kissed her eyelids closed.

"Perhaps."

"Mai's due any day, you know."

"Interesting segue, but I'll go with it. I can't believe Wheeler's going to be a dad."

"It's certainly something I never thought would happen. Joey and Mai took the longest to get together, and they're the first to have a child." Leaning down so he was closer to her face, Seto whispered,

"And we'll be next." He waited for her reaction-and wasn't disappointed. Téa's eyes snapped open and she stood up, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"If you heard that I plan to have children with you one day, then yes."

"But this is so sudden! Seto, we've never discussed this; hell, we're not even married!"

"We're not married yet," he clarified. "But we will be." She glared at him.

"That's not the issue here, Seto. You can't say 'I want kids' and not expect me to freak out. I-"

"Answer this question for me, Téa: Do you want kids?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" Téa threw up her hands, exasperated.

"You're incorrigible, Seto Kaiba." He chuckled and pulled her into his lap.

"And you're adorably cute when you're angry." She gave him another glare-softer this time-before allowing herself to move slightly so her legs were on the couch.

"All right then, Mr. I-enjoy-surprising-my-girlfriend, if we were to have children, how many would you feel comfortable with?"

"I always planned to adopt," Seto admitted. Téa blinked.

"Really?" He nodded.

"A long time ago, I promised myself that I would do what Gozaburo did for me and adopt-only I'd raise the child properly, of course." Seto smiled down at her. "It's changed slightly because I have you now; I still want to adopt, but I can see our brunette, blue-eyed, scarily intelligent children, running around the mansion..." Téa kissed him.

"You know, I'm beginning to enjoy these out-of-the-blue kisses," he quipped.

"Stop ruining the moment." She kissed Seto once more, wrapping her arms around his neck. He eagerly followed suit, placing one hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside Kaiba's office..._

Mokuba all but ran through Kaiba Corporation's doors, narrowly missing a deliveryman carrying a large vase of flowers. He sprinted to his brother's secretary, who was just coming out of the elevator.

"Jeanne, is Seto in?" She nodded.

"Yes, and so is Ms. Gardner. Shall I page them, sir?"

"No need; thanks Jeanne!" And just like that, Mokuba was gone, leaving behind a poor, confused secretary.

Mokuba reached the tenth floor in a matter of minutes, breathless. He silently cursed his brother for picking the top floor to be his private office area (well, now his and Téa's, seeing as the tenth floor had the CEO offices).

"Seto, open up!" Mokuba heard a loud 'thump' and a string of curse words coming from his brother's office, followed by hurried footsteps and a 'click' as the door unlocked and opened to reveal a disheveled pair of brunettes.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seeing their appearance-Seto's shirt buttoned incorrectly, Téa's creased skirt-poor Mokuba blushed, thinking about what things his brother and surrogate sister had done alone in that office.

"Mokuba?" Téa prompted. "You came here for a reason. What's happened?"

"Oh, right! It's Mai; she's having the baby!"

That did it. Seto grabbed his keys and tossed Téa her jacket and purse.

"Which hospital, Mokuba?"

"Mercy Hospital," Mokuba directed his brother. Téa pulled out her phone and dialed Yugi's number, putting him on speaker.

"Yugi, is it true?"

"Yes. Where the hell have you been; we've tried to reach you for hours!"

"In a meeting." Seto coughed and Téa smacked his arm. "How's Mai?"

"Fine and in pain, from the sound of it. Joey's with her."

"We'll be there soon," she promised.

"Hurry; Mai sounds pretty close to killing Joey."

* * *

After a grueling ten hours in the delivery room, Mai and Joey welcomed their first bundle of joy into the world. Joey proudly held his baby daughter as Mai looked on, tired but happy. Each of their friends offered hearty congratulations as they too welcomed baby Vanessa Marie Wheeler to the family.

* * *

**If you'll recall, I promised a surprise last chapter. Well, surprise! Sorry if I got anything wrong about the whole baby-being-born process. I'm not too sure how long labor lasts exactly...  
**

**~v-g~  
**


	6. Of Rings and Stepmothers

**Holy snap, I'm alive! Hi, kids! If anyone's still reading this fanfic.... I do apologize for the long wait. Life got in the way and, bleck. .  
**

**Disclaimer: I own zip. Except my OCs. *mopes in mushroom corner*  
**

* * *

Soon after Vanessa's birth, the papers were finalized and Kaiba Corporation and Starlight Software were officially one company (Kaiba-Starlight Corporation), with Téa and Seto joint owning the majority of the new stock. A new board of directors was formed (although a Mr. Charles Lindsay was noticeably absent), and business was booming.

This of course meant that the two CEOs had to split time between Domino and London, jetting there and back every few months to ensure everything ran smoothly.

Which is how Seto found himself alone in the Kaiba mansion one rainy afternoon. Téa had flown to London the night before for an impromptu meeting with Starlight's investors; apparently some weren't too pleased with the new company hierarchy. Téa had invited him along but Seto politely declined, citing he had paperwork to do. She seemed suspicious, as if knowing he was hiding something; however, she said nothing, only giving him a kiss good-bye and a promise to return in a week with the caramel toffees he liked so much.

That wasn't a complete lie; there really _were_ stacks of documents on his desk. But Seto decided to screw his duties; he had more important things to do, damn it.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, here's the key you were looking for," Roland said, handing a gilded key to his boss.

"Thank you, Roland. If anyone comes asking for me, I am not to be disturbed. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Roland watched as the brunette descended the basement stairs, a small smile on his face. The aging head of security had a hunch as to what the CEO was looking for and he couldn't be happier. The mansion might soon be filled with laughter again…

Seto sneezed as dust particles swirled around him. Making a mental note to have Lauren clean the place, he strode purposely to one corner of the room. Here mahogany chests and wardrobes clustered together, worn and losing their shine. He knelt in front of an ornately carved chest and pulled out the key. The lock 'clicked' and he gently lifted the lid, wincing as the hinges squeaked. Once-bright dresses, silk shawls, and hats were on top; Seto took them out and reverently placed them aside. Digging deeper in the chest, he soon found what he was looking for: a burgundy velvet box, accompanied by a yellowed slip of paper.

_I leave this to my dear Seto, with hope that he someday finds a woman worthy of his unconditional love. _

_ Elinor Bennett-Kaiba_

Seto chuckled at the script. How very like his stepmother to leave a sentimental note.

_'I found her, Elinor. She's beautiful, intelligent, and enchanting; you'd adore her.'_ He clutched the box tightly in his hand, mind formulating a plan.

* * *

**I'm baack!! So yes, short chapter update. I've been playing around with this for quite some time, and this is what I ended up with. Love it, hate it, let me know!  
~v-g~**


	7. All work and no play makes for dull CEOs

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter 7, which I know ya'll have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter...._

Digging deeper in the chest, he soon found what he was looking for: a burgundy velvet box, accompanied by a yellowed slip of paper.

_I leave this to my dear Seto, with hope that he someday finds a woman worthy of his unconditional love. _

_ Elinor Bennett-Kaiba_

Seto chuckled at the script. How very like his stepmother to leave a sentimental note.

_'I found her, Elinor. She's beautiful, intelligent, and enchanting; you'd adore her.'_ He clutched the box tightly in his hand, mind formulating a plan.

* * *

Téa pulled her black Jaguar into the mansion's circle driveway and cut the engine.

"Darling? I'm home!" Téa stepped inside the foyer, frowning slightly at the odd silence. Seto couldn't possibly be at the office so late in the evening.

"Seto? Roland? Is anyone home?" Placing her bags down, Téa began her search of the first floor.

"Hmm. No one in the kitchen or billiard room." She sighed. "If this is your idea of a joke, dear, it isn't funny." Téa wandered into the living room and almost laughed. Seto was sprawled out on the couch, a hand over his eyes. _'So the mighty Seto Kaiba _is_ human.'_ She crept toward him on tiptoe so as not to startle him.

"Seto darling, wake up," Téa said softly, placing a hand on his arm. Seto groaned and muttered something incoherent. Téa crossed her arms.

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" The next thing she knew, Seto had pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him.

"So I wasn't dreaming," he breathed, sending shivers down her back. "Welcome home, Téa." Téa hummed and rested her head in the crook of Seto's neck.

"Tired?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend. Seto kissed the top of her forehead.

"Was it that obvious? I'm fine now, though. How was your trip?"

"It was all right. I sorted everything out with our investors and they accept my position as co-president of Kaiba-Starlight. And what did you do without me this week?"

"I went exploring around the mansion. Were you aware that we have a ballroom?"

"You've lived here almost all your life and never knew the mansion had a ballroom?"

"Gozaburo never used it," he said in his defense. Téa cocked an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Anything else interesting turn up?" Seto thought of the velvet box currently tucked away in his study.

"Not that I can think of." He wrapped his arms around Téa's slim waist as she snuggled closer to his body.

Lying there, listening to Seto's even breathing, feeling the warmth of his strong arms around her... it all felt so right, as if they belonged together in such an intimate embrace. Téa supposed it was because she and Seto had been dating for so long, but she could see the two of them exactly like this after a trying day at work. As if reading her thoughts, Seto remarked casually,

"We should do this more often. Snuggle, I mean. Not spend a week apart."

"'Snuggle?' Such a cutesy word is in the vocabulary of multi-billionaire Seto Kaiba?" Téa teased, poking Seto's cheek.

"If you ever tell anyone I will flat-out deny it."

"Mm, yes. It would be quite a blow to your reputation," she said with a yawn. Seto chuckled.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night, sweet." He made to sit up but Téa just snuggled closer to his chest.

"I want to sleep out here tonight, just like this." Seto decided to indulge his girlfriend and settled back down.

"Good night, _mon ange_."

* * *

The investors may have been happy with the Kabia-Starlight merger, but there were other problems cropping up. There was the official press release to deal with, as well as figuring out the new departments. KaibaCorp was primarily a gaming company, dabbling here and there with other technology. Starlight Software, on the other hand, ran a wider scope; it had sister companies that dealt in medical, financial, and security fields.

As such, when the two companies merged, more departments were created—more than KC's current facilities could hold.

"Kaiba-Starlight Corporation, please hold a moment— Ms. Gardner is momentarily out, would you care to leave a message? — I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Kaiba's in a meeting—Ah, Ms. Gardner! The papers you requested came in this morning." Téa took the folder from Jeanne and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll take my calls in my office, Jeanne. You're doing a great job manning the phones by yourself."

"Thank you—Oh, yes. Drop them off at the front, please; I'll make sure they reach the proper departments…"

Téa stepped inside her newly decorated office and placed the files on the table, sighing wearily. She was just about to take a seat when the phone rang.

"Kaiba-Starlight Corporation, Téana Gardner speaking," she answered, trying to force some cheer in her voice.

"You don't sound so good, hun," Mai's voice remarked on the other end. "What's up?"

"Everything," Téa moaned, perching on her desk. "Just as I fix one problem with the merger, twenty more pop up. Seto and I are up to our necks in paperwork."

"I take it then that you and Kaiba haven't spent much couple time together, then?"

"Not since I came home a few days ago," she admitted. "But neither of us are really making much of an effort."

"That's not good, sug. All work and no play makes a relationship dull." Téa laughed.

"Mai, really. I don't think it's that bad. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', yes?"

"Don't get smart with me, missy. Now, I order you and Kaiba to drop everything and enjoy yourselves this weekend, got that?"

"I-" dial tone. Téa stared incredulously at the phone. "Joey's really rubbing off on her," she muttered, placing the device back in its cradle. Cobalt blue eyes took a cursory glance around the room, taking in the stacks of business-related papers, files, and miscellaneous notes. "She expects us to take a break this weekend with all this work waiting?" Téa sighed again and picked up the files from Jeanne. Best start at the bottom and work her way up…

* * *

Across the hall, Seto wasn't faring any better. Five meetings in the span of an hour, dealing with the most trivial things… he was ready to kill someone. And the pounding in his head wasn't helping matters. Jeanne tentatively poked her head inside the conference room.

"Excuse me, sir, but a Mr. Kyouya Ootori is here to see you."

"Very well, bring him here, Jeanne." Minutes later a man with jet-black hair and sharp raven eyes joined him at the table.

"Working hard or hardly working, Kaiba?" he said by way of greeting.

"Hello to you too, Ootori. What brings you stateside?"

"I'm not allowed to visit a fellow businessman?" Seto snorted.

"You rarely make trips outside Japan unless it's for business." Kyouya allowed himself a small laugh.

"Still the same, I see. How is Téa-chan?"

"Rather stressed at the moment, I imagine. Have you seen the chaos of this place?"

"Mm." Kyouya bridged his fingers together, studying Seto with a smirk.

"You have no idea how she is, do you? And here I thought you'd learned something from the Host Club." Seto glared.

"Shove it. The merger's taken a lot more work than we expected so we're working overtime."

"Excuses, excuses. Time with your girlfriend is always a priority, no matter how busy you are. Téa-chan will doubt your love otherwise."

"You're beginning to sound like Suoh."

"One of Tamaki's rare moments of genius," Kyouya quipped, rising from his seat. "I mean it, Kaiba. Spend some time with Téa-chan this weekend. You'll thank me later."

* * *

**That's that for this chapter! Yes, I brought in Kyouya Ootori from _Ouran High School Host Club_--grown up, of course. Can't you just picture Kyouya and Seto being friends, if they ever met? **

**Read & Review, if you please!**

**~v-g**


	8. Mushed Bananas and Other Shenanigans

**If anyone's still reading this... Hi, me again! So, it's been ages since I updated, but to make up for it, this chapter's longer than what I usually post. As for the lack in updates, I blame life. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong, and at the worst possible moment (Murphy's Law). **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

It was well past midnight when Kaiba-Starlight's CEOs finally finished. Téa placed the last of the documents in her briefcase and locked up her office. She stretched, wincing as her joints popped. _Memo to self: schedule a spa day. _Humming, Téa headed over to the conference room to get her boyfriend's ass out of the building. According to Jeanne, he had been holed up there all day with nary a five-minute break between meetings.

Sure enough, she found Seto sitting in one of the leather chairs, head pillowed in his arms.

"At the rate you're going, your hair will be streaked with silver by the time you're 40," she remarked absently, threading her fingers in his hair.

"Will not." Seto raised his head and smiled up at his girlfriend. "Hello. We seem to meeting like this more often these days." She giggled.

"It seems so. Ready to go home?"

"Home sounds nice." The pair left the building hand in hand, stopping in front of Seto's sapphire Mercedes-Benz. Téa climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"Why are you driving?"

"Because you are in no condition to do so." Seto frowned but did not argue.

They arrived at the mansion forty-five minutes later. Roland greeted them at the door.

"Late night at the office, Ms. Gardner?" Téa gave him a wry smile.

"We were quite busy, yes. Good night, Roland."

Téa and Seto trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom. Seto shucked off his trench coat and plopped on the bed, asleep in minutes. Téa took her time, kicking off her heels and hanging the coats before curling up next to Seto.

* * *

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

"Mm…. Seto it's Saturday, why did you set the alarm?"

"That's not the alarm…" With a groan, Téa made to fumble for the phone on the nightstand, but Seto stopped her.

"Let it go to voicemail," he murmured, pulling her to his chest. Téa happily agreed and drifted back to sleep, vaguely hearing the message.

_Hi, you've reached the Kaiba residence! No one's available at the moment, so just leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you soon! _

"Téa, it's Mai. Would you mind watching Vanessa today? I've got errands to run; I'd leave her with Joey, but he's got a cold and I don't want her getting sick. Thanks so much, sug—we'll see you at ten!"

* * *

The Kaibas long-time housekeeper Lauren rapped on the bedroom door before stepping inside. Master and mistress were buried within the sheets, with only the tops of their heads peeking out.

"Ms. Gardner, Mrs. Wheeler's arrived. Shall I send her to the parlour?"

"Hmm, five more minutes, Lauren," a muffled voice pleaded.

"You've had quite enough sleep," she said tartly, throwing back the duvet and opening the curtains. Both brunettes winced at the sudden brightness. "I expect you two downstairs and decent in ten minutes. I'll attend to young Miss Vanessa."

Seto was the first to get up. After a quick shower and change of clothes he headed for the parlour, where he found Lauren and Mai cooing over a pink bundle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mai?" The blonde jumped.

"Kaiba! Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He picked up the newspaper and scanned the headlines. Mai rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"Ass. Where's Téa?"

"She'll be down in a minute. Lauren, is there any coffee?"

"A fresh pot in the kitchen, sir." Both women watched him walk out.

"How does Téa put up with him?" Mai asked, bewildered. Lauren laughed.

"The same way any woman in love does, Mrs. Wheeler: plenty of patience."

"She needs a lot of patience with someone like Kaiba. Seven years with him would drive me up the wall."

"Then it's a good thing you're a married woman, Mai." Téa joined the women's circle, tying the sash of her blouse.

"Don't you look nice," Mai complimented the brunette, giving her a critical once-over. "Planning something special today?"

"Not really. A walk in the Square, a picnic lunch, and wherever else the day takes us. Is that all right with you?"

"It sounds great. Be good for your auntie Téa and uncle Seto, sweetie." Mai placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek before handing her over to Téa. "Vanessa's baby bag is over in the foyer, and you have my number if you need to reach me. And—"

"Mai, Vanessa will be fine," Téa said with a laugh, ushering her friend out the door. "You'll pick her up at three, then?"

"That's the plan. Bye, ya'll!"

Once Mai had gone, Téa smiled down at the little Wheeler.

"I don't know about you, Vanessa, but I'm starving! Let's see what we can dig up in the kitchen, shall we?" The pair made their way to the dining room, where Seto had thoughtfully set out a plate of food for each of them—toast and eggs for Téa, and mashed fruit for Vanessa.

"Isn't that sweet? Uncle Seto made breakfast for us!"

"Don't get used to it," Seto said, taking the baby and settling her in his lap. Little Vanessa reached for the banana mush and clapped her hands together happily.

"Now don't play with your food, little miss," Seto chided. He made to wipe her hands with the napkin, but was too late—Vanessa had wiped the glop on his pants and face. Vanessa giggled and gave him a toothless grin. Téa let out a snort, nearly choking on her tea. He frowned at her.

"I'm glad one of us finds this funny."

"Two of us, actually," she corrected him, lips twitching. "I think the colour suits you, dear. The yellow-brown really brings out your eyes." Ignoring his grumbling, she took Vanessa into her lap, careful to keep the food out of the baby's reach.

"You are a naughty girl, aren't you?" she asked, kissing her cheek. "Seto, I'll see Lauren about the picnic while you go and clean up." Seto complied and after changing into a fresh set of slacks, packed Vanessa's car seat and baby things into his Mercedes.

* * *

They reached Domino Square some thirty minutes later. Téa placed Vanessa in her stroller, making sure the top was drawn; Mai certainly wouldn't appreciate her daughter coming back sunburned. Joining hands, the brunettes began their stroll around the park. They came across a small playground, and Téa went off to play with Vanessa in the sandbox.

Seto hung back, watching the two with a soft smile on his lips. Téa was a natural when it came to handling children; she loved them, and they loved her. The subject of kids hadn't come up very often during the seven years they had been together (the most they'd discussed it was after Christopher Gardner's funeral); he and Téa were career-oriented people, so focused with their work that they even forgot each other at times.

But seeing her with Joey and Mai's daughter had Seto wondering what life would be like with a child of his own.

"Your wife and daughter are adorable!" Seto jolted out of his musings, turning to find an elderly woman taking a seat next to him.

"Pardon my boldness," she apologized. "It's just so nice seeing young couples spending time with their children. So many little ones are forgotten by busy parents, you know. What's the child's name?"

"Vanessa," Seto answered automatically. "But she isn't-"

"Ah, 'Butterfly'. A good name for a daughter." The woman patted Seto's arm and stood. "You're a very lucky man, blessed with such joy. Take care of them." Seto watched her leave, not sure whether to laugh or go after the woman and set her straight. Instead, he decided to join his "wife" and "daughter" in the sandbox.

"Who was that?" Téa asked, seeing Seto's baffled look.

"No idea. Should we stop for lunch? It's almost noon." She agreed readily enough, and they set up their picnic under a secluded grove of trees, a little further down the path they were walking. Seto took Vanessa and cleaned her up before letting her crawl on the blanket.

"Strawberry or blueberry, darling?"

"Is that even a question? Blueberry, of course." Téa laughed.

"More for me, then," she said, popping a few strawberry slices in her mouth before passing the bowl of fruit to Seto.

"Only fruit for lunch? I feel like you're trying to tell me something, Téa."

"Well, you don't work out that often, busy CEO that you are. And sitting in front of your computer all day really doesn't require much movement…" she let the sentence hang, fighting the grin on her lips as indignation slowly appeared on Seto's face.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She shrugged.

"Those chocolates certainly aren't helping." That did it. Téa let out a shriek of surprise as her boyfriend dropped the fruit bowl and began tickling her mercilessly. She attempted to wriggle away, but Seto's hold on her was tight.

"Se-ha! Let go-hahaha!"

"Take it back first!"

"Nev-" A gurgling noise stopped them. Turning their heads, the brunettes saw Vanessa crawling towards them, a toothless smile on her adorable baby face. It was only then that they realized their positions: Seto had Téa pinned to the ground, straddling her hips.

"Er…" He hastily scrambled off her, blushing. By now Vanessa had reached Seto's leg, and he picked her up.

"Auntie Téa and Uncle Seto are silly, aren't they? Silly, silly grownups." Vanessa's response was a sleepy smile. She nestled her head on Seto's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

"I think it's time to head back," Téa whispered, placing a hand on Seto's arm.

* * *

Mai returned promptly at three, just as Vanessa woke from her nap.

"Thanks so much for watching her, Téa," the blonde said, taking her daughter from the brunette. "I hope she didn't cause any trouble."

"Not at all. Seto and I had a lot of fun," Téa replied somewhat distractedly. Mai followed the younger woman's gaze and smirked—Seto was packing Vanessa's baby things into her car, his toned muscles flexing visibly as he struggled with the stroller.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that view every day," she said slyly, laughing at the blush that spread across Téa's cheeks. "I've got to hand it to you hon, you sure know how to pick them."

"Mai, _really_." Still, Téa couldn't help but giggle at her friend's brazen implications; and it _was_ a pleasing sight… but far, _far_ more pleasing when there wasn't a shirt present…

"A penny for your thoughts, sug. Or are they inappropriate for infant ears to hear?" Mai nudged Téa lightly, waggling her eyebrows. Seeing her mortified expression, Mai only laughed louder; seven years in the US (and being Mai's friend) and Téa _still_ hadn't deviated from her prim & proper English upbringing.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But I better be your maid of honour!"

Téa watched Mai's blue sports car drive away, shaking her head. Marriage had done nothing to soften her best friend's forwardness, apparently.

* * *

Lying next to Téa that night, Seto again thought of the velvet box in his study. If anything, today proved all the more that Téa was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. All that was left was to propose, and that required special planning.

"Seto?" He started, not expecting Téa to be awake given the lateness of the hour.

"Téa! Did I wake you?" Shaking her head, Téa reached out a hand and cupped Seto's face.

"You were really great with Vanessa today," she said softly. Seto smiled, touched by her praise. It wasn't often he let his cold façade drop, and her words were a sign of her pride in him.

"She's a sweet baby, even if she has Wheeler's genes."

"That's probably the closest to a compliment Joey's ever going to get from you," Téa noted drily. Seto chuckled.

"And he wasn't even here to hear it, what a shame." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly before curling into Seto's warmth. Taking the hint, Seto kissed her forehead and soon joined his dark-haired beauty in the Land of Nod.

* * *

**You know what to do. ~v-g**


	9. Heart to Heart

**Le gasp! It actually didn't take me two months for an update! **

**Hi, everyone! So, this is the latest chapter of Murphy's law. Enjoy!  
**

**Prompt: If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong, and at the worst possible moment (Murphy's Law). **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

Winter came quickly upon Domino City, bringing with it frigid temperatures and holiday preparations. It was certainly true in the Kaiba household—the arrival of winter meant KaibaCorporation's annual winter gala, benefiting the orphans of Domino. With Seto busy handling the production of the newest DuelDisk system, it fell upon Téa to ensure the gala went off without a hitch.

She took to her role with gusto, mailing out invitations, planning the food service, and constructing seating charts, among other things. In the past, Seto had had most of the children present at the party, not only to encourage the guests to give generously but also to allow the little ones to enjoy Christmas. Téa followed this example, even going so far as to pull a few strings and have gifts for them.

"The work never ends," Téa said with a groan, falling onto the couch and throwing an arm over her eyes. With only a week before the gala, all that was left to do was decorate the mansion—all eight rooms on the first floor—as well as ready the ten guest rooms on the second floor. They were making good time: Téa's team of decorators had gone all out, decking the mansion halls with gold and red trimmings. The private rooms—i.e. the family room, and any other places that were off limits to the public—were coloured in silver and blue, as per the Kaiba taste. The guest rooms were ready in days, thanks to Lauren and her army of maids.

She was just about to take a well-deserved nap when her phone vibrated. Pulling it out of her jeans pocket, she smiled at the display name.

"Hello, stranger." She could almost see Seto wince on the other line.

_ "Why is it that we're always forced apart during the "couple-y" holidays?"_

"I wish I knew, darling. Then I could beat the crap out of whoever's responsible." Seto chuckled.

"I have no doubt you would, Téa," he said drily, placing the last of the paperwork in his briefcase. "Are you up to doing anything tonight?"

_ "That would depend on what you have in mind. You're actually coming home at a decent hour today?"_

"Yugi and Rebecca invited us to dinner," Seto answered, ignoring her jibe. "Nothing fancy, just a small Italian restaurant in the theatre district. Rebecca claims they make the best tortellini this side of Domino."

_ "She knows my weakness well. I'll see you in an hour then?"_

_ "Sounds about right."_ After exchanging good-byes, Téa bolted out of her seat and ran to the master bedroom. An hour wasn't a lot of time to change out of her grimy clothes, shower, and put together a practical-yet-stylish outfit, but it was doable.

* * *

She was just slipping on her shoes when she heard Seto's familiar footsteps come up the stairs.

"Téa?"

"In the bedroom," she called. Standing, Téa took one last look in the full-length mirror.

"You look beautiful." Seto stepped into the room, Téa's white tweed coat and gloves in hand. Téa chuckled and made her way over to him.

"Are you saying that because you feel guilty, or do you really mean it?"

"Both. I'm kidding," he said hurriedly, seeing one eyebrow arch. "You always look stunning, but there's an added something when you're wearing a dress." The dress in question—a dark grey sweater dress paired with black tights and grey suede ankle boots—was one of the older pieces of Téa's wardrobe, a tried and true outfit she'd worn several times over the years. There was nothing special about the dress in Téa's opinion, but if it made Seto happy then who cared?

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

* * *

Yugi and Rebecca had already reserved a table when the CEOs arrived at the restaurant.

"There you two are! We thought you couldn't make it after all," Rebecca greeted them cheerfully, the smile she wore not quite reaching her eyes.

"Domino traffic sucks in the winter," Seto said in reply, pulling Téa's chair out before seating himself. Yugi grinned knowingly and turned to his female best friend.

"How many lights did Seto run getting here?"

"One, and he cursed all the others he couldn't beat," she answered, pointedly ignoring the indignant "Hey!" coming from Seto. The two of them shared a laugh at Seto's expense.

"No one here appreciates me," he grumbled petulantly. Before anyone could retort, the waiter arrived to take the drink orders: lemon water for Téa and Rebecca (seeing as the younger woman was still underage and Téa didn't want her feeling left out), and a bottle of Italian red wine for Yugi and Seto to share.

"So. A good year overall, or a giant flop?" Yugi asked.

"Don't remind me," Téa sighed dramatically. "Another year's almost gone; I'm growing old!"

"How can you be old? You aren't even thirty yet," Seto said drily.

"I _feel_ old, arse. Anyway, I'd say it was a good year overall. Daddy passed away," Seto slipped his hand into hers under the table and squeezed, "but a lot of good things happened too. Mai had a healthy baby girl—"

"Who's going to be spoiled rotten by her rich aunts and uncles," Yugi joked. "I agree with Téa. A year without crazy people trying to take over the world is always a great one." Rebecca abruptly rose from the table with tears in her eyes.

"You _would_ agree with Téa," she said bitterly before running. Curious, Téa quietly excused herself from the table, telling Seto to order for her if she wasn't back in time.

* * *

Left alone with his former rival, Seto turned serious.

"All right, Motou. What's this all about? And don't give me that 'everything's fine' bull; something happened with you and Rebecca." Yugi forced a laugh.

"You really are two steps ahead of everyone, Kaiba." The King of Games slumped in his seat, suddenly weary. "I proposed to Rebecca two days ago. Let's just say her reaction wasn't what I expected."

"She turned you down?" Seto guessed.

"More or less. She stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds and then ran like she did now." Yugi gave the CEO a halfhearted grin. "It did a number on my self-esteem. But I guess I expected it; we've been arguing over a lot of petty things lately and—"

"You're an idiot," Seto said bluntly. "Of course she turned you down, dumbass. You're twenty-four and she's barely eighteen. Not only that, she's had a crush on you since she was eight. For the better part of your teenage years, you were besotted with Téa. Oh, I knew all about it," he said, seeing Yugi's shocked (and slightly guilty) expression. "I saw the looks you gave Téa, the hateful glares you failed to hide when I was around her."

Seto fixed his steel blue gaze on Yugi. "Actually, I'm surprised she never realized—or that you never made a move. You'd have been a much better boyfriend for Téa than I am. But look at it from Rebecca's perspective: Yugi Motou, the boy she's adored for years, was suddenly interested in her. And then she finds out that Téa Gardner's dating Seto Kaiba.

I don't doubt your love for her, but even you have to admit it was suspect. Rebecca isn't stupid; of course she knew you liked Téa, everyone knew. It's only natural that people assumed you started dating Rebecca because your first choice was unavailable."

"But I'm over Téa, have been for years," Yugi said weakly. "Surely Rebecca knows that?"

"Did you tell her? I know I had a hard time believing Téa loved me for a long time after we started dating; I still wake up some mornings wondering if it's all a dream." Both men were silent, each reflecting on what had been said. Finally,

"You're wrong about one thing, Kaiba." Taking Seto's raised eyebrow as a signal to go on, Yugi continued. "You and Téa—you bring out the best in each other. Téa and I would have broken it off in a few months, if we had dated."

"There was one instance where Téa and I nearly separated," Seto admitted ruefully. "It was before she left for university in England; I proposed to her. I was worried about losing her, and it seemed like the natural thing to do." He chuckled. "Obviously, Téa said no. She slapped me and said if I was going to do stupid things like propose to her for the wrong reasons, we might as well end the relationship then and there."

Yugi laughed, grateful for the CEO's story. If Seto Kaiba was turned down by his ladylove and managed to recover, then surely he could too.

"While we're on the subject, when are you going to ask Téa-properly, I mean? Seven years is an awful long time to wait."

"Soon, Motou. Soon."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the girls… _

As Téa had guessed, Rebecca ran straight into the women's restroom. Thankfully, it was empty save for the attendant, who wisely turned a blind eye to the two women.

"Rebecca, what's wrong? Did Yugi do something to hurt you?" Téa placed a hand on the girl's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"He—he doesn't love me and it's all _your_ fault!" _Her_ fault? Now Téa was completely lost: how was she the cause of Rebecca's current state?

"What do you mean, Rebecca? Yugi doesn't love me either, at least beyond the platonic sense." Rebecca laughed meanly.

"You're so stupid, Téa; and to think, I used to admire you. Of course Yugi loves you; hell, a blind man can see it. And why wouldn't Yugi love you? You're perfect: wealthy, beautiful, intelligent, and kind, all wrapped in one 5'7, brunette, blue-eyed package. Compared to you, I look like a ten year-old trying too hard. I—" Téa had heard enough. She slapped Rebecca hard across the cheek, stunning her into silence.

"You've said plenty," Téa said sharply, blue eyes flashing with anger. "I refuse to let you belittle yourself, Rebecca. You're a wonderful, accomplished young woman, with much more sense than what you're displaying now. You have two options: one, we discuss your problem like reasonable people, or two, I drag your arse right out of this restaurant and commit you to the nearest mental hospital." Rebecca looked at her a moment, before tears welled up again in her sea-green eyes and she fell to her knees.

"Yugi proposed a couple days ago and I ran away and now I've ruined everything, every chance of happiness, because I was so stupid," she wailed. Téa crouched down to Rebecca's level, not wanting to speak above the girl.

"But you've adored Yugi forever. Why on earth did you say no?" She sniffed.

"I panicked. I'm only eighteen, for goodness sakes, and certainly not ready to settle down. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be his wife someday, but that's far in the future." Rebecca wiped away her tears, regaining her composure as she did.

"I wasn't expecting Yugi to propose. We've only dated seriously for a couple years—age difference and all that—so when he dropped on one knee and asked, I was stunned. Truthfully, I thought he was only proposing because of you."

"You've said that, yes. But what does this have to do with me?" The blonde looked at Téa as if she'd grown two more heads.

"You can't mean to tell me that you never noticed? All these years, and you never once questioned why Yugi was so angry when Kaiba was around you?" Téa shrugged.

"I assumed it was because the two were rivals." Realization dawned on the brunette's features. "You don't mean—that can't—they were both in love with me?" Rebecca nodded the affirmative, chuckling at the older woman's horrified expression.

"Téa Gardner, you may be one of the smartest people I know but when it comes to love, you're completely oblivious. Yugi was in love with you for the longest time; only he was too afraid to tell you and missed his chance. So when he asked me to marry him, I assumed it was a last-ditch effort to make you jealous." She smiled thinly. "I realize now, of course, that my assumption was false."

Now it was Téa's turn to sink to her knees in shock.

"It's just—I never knew—how could I have missed the obvious—oh, Rebecca, I'm so terribly sorry! You're absolutely right it is my fault. If only I'd been aware of it sooner—" Rebecca mimicked Téa's earlier action and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Enough," she said, managing a full smile. "I've cried enough tears for the both of us, don't you think?" Téa let out a small laugh and stood, extending a hand to her friend.

"So it would seem. Shall we join the men and bring order to the chaos they've probably caused in our absence?"

"Before we're kicked out of the restaurant for disturbing the peace? Absolutely."

* * *

To the girls' amazement, Seto and Yugi hadn't challenged each other to a duel at all; they sat in polite conversation, sipping their glasses of wine at intervals. Yugi was the first to spot them, nearly knocking over the bottle as he stood and hugged Rebecca. Tears were forming in her eyes as she returned the embrace just as fiercely, burying her face in his neck.

Seto turned away from the newly patched couple, grateful that they were away from the other restaurant patrons. He was glad that Yugi and Rebecca's relationship was fine again, but such an obvious display of affection was unnecessary in his opinion. Seto preferred more subtle signs, like holding hands and chaste kisses on cheeks. This he did now, as Téa settled comfortably on his lap and sighed happily.

"Another crisis averted. We ought to start charging for our services, don't you think?"

"I have absolutely no intention of listening to couples fight over petty things, no matter how much money I'll earn." Téa chuckled before giving Seto a proper kiss on the lips.

"Now that's a first. Seto Kaiba, turning down a possible business venture? What has the world come to?"

"Minx," Seto said fondly, poking her side. He looked over to his left, where the two blondes were still exchanging tear-filled apologies. "It appears we won't be eating dinner here. Should we make a break for it?" Téa pretended to mull it over.

"Well I don't know… I was really looking forward to Italian for dinner, and I got all dressed up for the occasion too. It seems such a shame to let all that hard work go to waste."

"I'll let you drive," he offered, knowing full well she would have regardless. Between them, Yugi and Seto had finished off nearly half the wine bottle. He wasn't drunk, but his head was starting to ache.

"Tempting, but driving your Mercedes isn't worth skipping Italian food."

"Really? Hm. What about a homemade lasagna, courtesy of yours truly? And if you're a good girl, there might be chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert."

"Now you're talking. And there better be a bottle of Merlot with that lasagna."

"Of course." Grinning madly, Téa and Seto made their way out of the restaurant, leaving Téa's AmEx credit card and explicit instructions to use it to pay for dinner expenses _only_, and god help Yugi and Rebecca if there were other expenses charged.

* * *

**A few last words from the Author:**

**1). There's probably only a couple more chapters left of this story. The winter gala itself, and reactions to Seto's promise of "soon".**

**2). A sequel is in progress. **

**3). This is the last update for a month, I think. I'll be off traipsing through Europe, thus no computer. I'll see ya'll in August, September at the latest.**

**You know what to do. ~v-g**


	10. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

***singsong voice* Guess who's back?~ Hey, vampire-ghostie here, with the newest chapter of Murphy's Law! I haven't abandoned this story my darlings-life's just gotten in the way. But to make up for it, this chapter's the longest I've posted yet. **

**Anyway, enough talking from me, go and read!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize any character from any anime/manga, then he/she isn't mine.  
**

* * *

Téa stood in the middle of the ballroom, going over the place one last time before tomorrow night's festivities. She had been eager for a chance to use the space since Seto discovered it, and the gala was the perfect time. Ten iron-wrought glass tables, covered with cream-coloured table linen, were spread throughout the large room. Matching gold and cream tableware was laid out for the one hundred expected guests; and at the center of each table were arrangements of white gardenias and English ivy, with smaller bouquets tied round each chair. Crystal chandeliers twinkled merrily from the ceiling, casting a soft glow on the whole room. All in all, Téa was rather pleased with the end result.

"The place looks fantastic, Téa." She turned to Seto, grinning broadly at the light dusting of snow atop his head and shoulders.

"It's really coming down out there, isn't it?" Téa remarked, kissing his cheek.

"They say it's going to turn into a blizzard within the next few days," Seto agreed. "Oh, and Mokuba's just arrived, as have your mother and brothers."

"Wonderful, I'll greet them shortly. Now get yourself cleaned up darling; it won't do to have you coughing and feverish during the gala." Seto complied, but only after stealing a kiss.

"Mistletoe," he said, pointing to the ceiling, where a sprig of white berries hung from one of the lights. "It's tradition you know." She rolled her eyes.

"Get going, mister." Giving the room one final cursory glance, Téa followed Seto out and headed to the living room, where Lauren was preparing tea and hot chocolate for the family.

"All finished then, Ms. Gardner?"

"Just about. All that's left is to go over the menu and check on the children's presents." She took the proffered cup of tea gratefully, inhaling the sharp cinnamon scent. "Mm, no one makes an Earl Grey tea quite like you, Lauren." The elderly housekeeper chuckled.

"Thank you for the compliment, miss, but I can't take the credit. The recipe came from your butler in England."

"That may be, Lauren, but Henry never thought to add cinnamon sticks to the tea. I'll have to suggest it to him."

"Not greeting your guests when they arrive? Really Téa dear, didn't your father and I raise you with better manners than this?" Eva Gardner stood leaning on the doorframe, wearing an easy smile. Téa laughed and went to hug her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mum. Did you have a nice flight here?"

"You could say that. Mark and Michael certainly made things interesting," Eva said wryly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"A trip with those two is always fascinating, I've found," Téa agreed, joining her mother.

"I say, Twin One, I do believe we're being talked about."

"I concur, Twin Two. Ah, here's the source: our lovely mother and delightful baby sister." Mark and Michael joined the party, identical grins on their faces.

"There you two are. Have you seen Seto and Mokuba?" Michael shook his head.

"Mokuba's unpacking, says he'll be down in a bit. As for Seto, I think he's in his study." Téa frowned.

"What could he possibly be doing in there? Kaiba-Starlight's closed until the new year."

"Shall I go and get Mr. Kaiba, Miss?"

"No need, Lauren. I'll drag him out of there myself." The remaining Gardners shared a look as Téa went upstairs.

"Twenty quid says he'll pop the question on the thirty-first," Mark said casually.

"I'll raise your bet to thirty and say the twenty-fifth," Michael countered.

"You're both wrong and I'll place one hundred on tomorrow night." The twins turned to their mother, mouths agape.

"Mum, you can't be serious—"

"Seto just asked us for her hand today!"

"Even he doesn't work that fast—"

"Unless you know something we don't know?" Eva merely raised an eyebrow and sipped her tea. Michael and Mark were on either side of her in an instant.

"Mother dear, it's not very nice to keep secrets from your children," one said.

"Especially secrets concerning your youngest, only, and therefore favourite daughter," the other added. The blonde matriarch smirked.

"I'm not saying a word."

* * *

Seto stood facing the window, staring at the open burgundy box in his hand. It really was quite a ring, he thought absently, watching the light bounce off the center stone. His stepmother chose well—the gems were small enough not to get caught in anything, and the setting itself was modest but beautiful nonetheless. Captivating without being obnoxious: a fitting ring for the sophisticated Téa Gardner.

A knock on his study door interrupted his musings and Seto scrambled to hide the box in the desk drawer. And not a moment too soon—Téa entered the study, her hands on her hips and looking none too pleased.

"Darling, would you mind telling me why you're holed up in here and not downstairs with the rest of the family?"

"If I said I was mentally preparing myself to deal with your brothers' and mine's teasing, how much trouble would I be in?" Téa's expression softened into a small grin.

"None whatsoever. I'm tempted to join you up here, actually." Chuckling slightly, Seto crossed the floor over to her and bent down to catch her lips in a kiss.

"Your mother would probably have our heads."

"That's a definite possibility. However, I'm willing to chance it if you are."

"Unfortunately sweetheart, I value my life too much to do so."

"True enough."

* * *

When Seto and Téa rejoined the group, Mokuba was already downstairs. He and the Gardner brothers were seated on the sofa, exchanging college stories. Eva had moved closer to the fireplace, leaving the love seat for the brunettes.

"Oh-ho, you two certainly took a long time up there," Michael said with a mischievous grin upon their entering. "Not doing anything scandalous, I hope?"

"You caught us Michael—Seto and I were doing the dirty on his desk," Téa deadpanned, picking up her abandoned teacup before settling next to Seto. "Were we too loud?" Michael's face faltered and his twin laughed heartily.

"Sorry old boy, but our sister's all grown up. Gone are the days when she'd blush a rosy pink if we ever made an inappropriate comment."

"Sad but true, brother mine. Pity, though; pink complimented her rather well."

"Bugger off, you two, or I'll take you off the guest list."

"Speaking of guests," Eva interrupted, giving the twins a warning look, "I for one am looking forward to this party. The money raised goes to the city's orphanage, yes?"

"That's right," Mokuba answered. "Seto started the benefit when he took over KaibaCorp, and it's been a tradition ever since."

"How wonderful! It's quite an accomplishment, Seto—preparing such an event takes a lot of time and effort."

"I can't take the credit this year, Mrs. Gardner," Seto chuckled, smiling at his dark-haired companion. "Téa did all the work. I just provided the space."

"Nevertheless," Eva said firmly. "I'm sure it will be a fine event."

* * *

Seto glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time and sighed heavily. He'd left Téa upstairs two hours ago to get ready and she still had yet to appear. Their guests would be arriving in a few minutes too…

"Still nothing?" Mokuba asked, standing with his brother at the base of the spiral staircase. "They're taking an awful long time up there."

"It's expected, isn't it?" Mark said as he adjusted his bowtie. "The Gardner women have reputations to uphold after all—a former model and 'London's Darling Girl' can't afford a fashion faux pas."

"Speaking of, where's your wife?" Seto asked him.

"Alexandria's on a school excursion with her students," Michael answered, joining the trio. "As for Lillian, she's speaking at a conference in Dubai." Any further conversation was cut short by the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Eva appeared first, dressed in a sleeved gown of a soft gold hue. A black camellia silk flower was tucked in her pinned honey-blonde tresses, to match the diamond necklace around her neck and the wrap around her shoulders.

Téa followed, and Seto's breath caught. She had left her hair down for the gala; the dark curls framing her face and drawing attention to her sapphire eyes. The off-shoulder sleeves and v-neckline of her gown showed off her figure, while the deep midnight colour contrasted sharply with her pale complexion.

Téa bit back a grin at her lover's awe-struck look. She motioned for the others to go on ahead to the foyer, ignoring her brothers' wicked grins. Alone at last (for the moment), Téa wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He hesitated only for a moment before responding with equal fervor.

"You look stunning," Seto complimented her when they'd parted at length. Téa smiled, eying his own black tuxedo appreciatively.

"You aren't half bad yourself, handsome." Both brunettes turned at the steadily increasing clamor of voices in the front hall; Seto heard the familiar voice of one Pegasus Crawford, along with Joey's loud, "Oi, ain't the host and hostess attending this party?" Téa sighed.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" Seto chuckled and offered her his arm.

"It's for a good cause, sweetheart. Besides, you worked hard for this night; it'd be a shame not to bask in the glory."

* * *

Eva Gardner stood off to the side, champagne flute in hand and a light smile playing on her lips as she appraised the party guests. It felt odd, being here without Christopher at her side for the first time in thirty-two years (she remembered attending similar functions at the Kaiba Mansion when Elinor Kaiba was hostess), but soldiered on for the sake of her children. They worried about her, Eva knew; she wasn't oblivious to her sons' concerned glances as they mingled with the guests. Téa had even offered to have Seto accompany her tonight. She of course had declined, as any mother would, gently chiding her daughter for not wanting Seto to share the party's success at her side.

Her smile widened at the sight of the elder Kaiba dancing awkwardly with a little girl no older than five. The child was standing on top of Seto's shoes, in a vain attempt to compensate for her small frame against his 6'2 height. Other couples had stopped mid-dance to watch as the normally ruthless CEO let down his guard. The older men and women had approving smiles, while the younger crowd quickly sought to follow his lead.

The rustle of silk and a soft, "They make a lovely couple, don't you think, Mum?" alerted Eva to her youngest child's presence.

"They do indeed. You'd better be careful dear, the little one might take your Seto away from you." Mother and daughter exchanged looks before bursting into quiet laughter.

"Her name's Evelyn," Téa said, glancing back at the dance floor. "Seto says she's been at the orphanage since birth—her mum was seventeen and a runaway teen to boot."

The song ended and Seto scooped Evelyn into his arms, much to the child's delight. He whispered something into her ear and she clapped happily, pointing to Eva and Téa. Téa seemed to have the same idea because she left her mother's side and met the pair halfway, kissing Seto's cheek and then Evelyn's.

As the trio made their way back to her, Eva was struck by how like a family they looked. Téa and Seto were the definition of wedded bliss, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. And little Evelyn, with her dark hair and bright blue eyes, could very well have been their daughter. Judging from the murmur of voices, the other guests shared the blonde's thoughts.

"Mum, this is Evelyn. Evelyn sweetie, this is my mother Eva." Eva reached out to shake the girl's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Evelyn." Evelyn squirmed out of Seto's arms and looked the blonde matriarch right in the eyes.

"Are you really a faerie queen? Mr. Seto says you are and he never lies to me, but Miss Téa told me I shouldn't always trust what people say but you look like one so are you really a faerie queen?"

"A queen?" Eva raised a brow, looking pointedly at her almost-son-in-law. "Well sweetling, Téa's right, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I'm certainly not a queen, much less a queen of faeries." Evelyn looked back up at Seto, a smug look on her face.

"I told you so, Mr. Seto! If she was a faerie, she'd have wings!"

"Ah well, my mistake. As always, Evelyn, you're right." Seto reached for Téa's hand and started back towards the dance floor. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I believe this dark-haired beauty owes me a dance."

Once the couple left, Eva turned to the child.

"Seto's rather silly, isn't he?"

"Mm-hm! But that's ok, because he likes Miss Téa lots." Evelyn met the blonde's gaze with her own. "Mrs. Eva, when are Mr. Seto and Miss Téa getting married?" Eva laughed and took the child into her embrace.

"That, dear one, is something I've wondered for a long time."

* * *

Seto and Téa bypassed the dance floor, heading instead out the French doors and into the gardens. Téa pulled her wrap tighter around her shoulders, shivering slightly at the cold. Seto gave her a sheepish grin and brought her body flush against his.

"I guess I should have planned this better, huh?"

"I would have brought a heavier cloak had I known we'd be going outside," she agreed drily. "But it's all right; you're surprisingly warm." They started walking in no particular direction, just reveling in each other's company and the silence.

"Do you know, Seto, I believe my favourite season has to be winter," Téa said after a while.

"Really? Not autumn anymore?"

"No. Shocking, isn't it? Autumn's beautiful, but there's something about winter that gives it an ethereal charm, something that the other seasons lack." Téa looked up at him, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Do you know what that something is, Seto?"

"Unfortunately no. What does winter have that the other seasons lack?"

"The beginnings of our relationship, of course." Seto laughed.

"That's really cheesy, Téa, even for you."

"Cheesy or not, it's true. Take tonight, for example. Do you remember what happened tonight, seven years ago?" They had stopped in Téa's favourite part of the garden—white lilies from her family's estate in London—and Seto mentally thanked the higher powers for working in his favour.

"How could I forget? I was your escort for the night, after all." Téa nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Our first dance—and first kiss, later that evening."

"After you slapped me for being a 'pretentious git', was it?" She laughed, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Good heavens, I said some terrible things to you back then, didn't I?"

"No more than what I deserved, sweetheart. I was an ass and am not ashamed to admit it." Téa kissed his cheek.

"A _cute_ ass, though. Your bum's pretty cute too," she said cheekily. Seto let out a bark of laughter.

"You're feeling particularly minxish tonight. How much champagne have you had?"

"None at all, thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Seto swallowed—it was now or never.

"Téa?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think of Evelyn?" _Damn it man, you're a coward!_

"Evelyn? She's a darling child, Seto. I think Mum's pretty taken with her as well." She studied him intently. "But that's not really what's on your mind, is it?"

"…No," he admitted slowly. "It's just—"

"There you two are!" The couple started, turning to see Duke and Tristan approach. Seto swore he heard Téa growl as he put a more respectable distance between them. He chuckled quietly and squeezed her hand. _So much for the higher powers. _"Meet me here at midnight?"

"Done. Is something the matter, gentlemen?" Téa asked, barely disguised annoyance in her voice.

"It's nearly time for the kids to leave. We're all waiting for you to start distributing the presents."

"Is it that late already? Good heavens." Téa started back to the mansion, leaving the three men to trail after her.

* * *

Ten minutes before midnight found Téa sitting on her bed, blue silk pooling around her and blending in with the sheets. The guests had gone home an hour ago, and Eva had immediately chased her away from the ballroom, saying quite firmly (and, unless Téa was mistaken, with a knowing gleam in her eyes) that she would handle the party cleanup. She had grudgingly allowed it, knowing full well that it was pointless to argue with her mother. Which is how she ended up holed up in her bedroom and fretting about her midnight rendezvous with Seto.

Téa was pretty sure he knew what he was going to say (ask), and her answer would of course be yes. So why the hell was she scared? She'd been waiting for—expecting, really—this day to happen years ago! Had imagined, as any girl in her position would, how Seto would sweep her off her feet (literally or figuratively), his o-so-delicious baritone voice sending tingles down her spine as he whispered huskily in her ear the four words that would link them together for the rest of their lives… Téa shook her head, promptly putting a stop to any more straying of the mind. With a sigh, she pushed herself off the bed and donned her grey wool cloak before peeking out into the hallway. Seeing no one, she made a mad dash for the stairs and headed outside, being careful not to trip over her dress while doing so.

To her surprise, Seto had beaten her to the meeting place, pacing back and forth muttering to himself. She hung back a bit, studying him. He had yet to change out of his tuxedo—something she was glad about, seeing as she still wore her gown (and he rarely wore such formal clothing in the first place, so it was a treat). His light brown hair, usually combed, looked mussed, like he'd run his hands through it a few times. Deciding he'd suffered long enough, Téa cleared her throat. Immediately Seto's head shot up, blue eyes focusing on her.

"Téa." He reached out to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips in greeting. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"I could never, darling. What did you want to talk about?"

"Not yet. Close your eyes first." Téa's brow furrowed at the strange request but complied. She could feel Seto guiding her along a path of sorts, weaving in and out of various flower plots. She was just about to ask if they were still on the grounds when Seto stopped.

"Go ahead and look." Téa's eyes widened at the sight before her. They were in a greenhouse, beautifully ornate and Victorian in structure. Dozens of various flowers surrounded them, but the one that caught Téa's attention was one with shimmering white petals. She stepped toward it unconsciously before remembering herself and turning to Seto.

"Seto, this place is beautiful! Has this always been around?"

"Very few people know of this greenhouse. It belonged to my stepmother Elinor." Ah, that explained things—Téa remembered Seto saying that Elinor Kaiba was a botanist. The greenhouse must have been her laboratory.

She started toward the plant again, reaching out to touch its petals.

"I can't believe you haven't brought me here before," she said with a laugh. "Actually, I can't believe I didn't stumble upon this sooner. The scent alone is breathtaking."

"It isn't the only breathtaking thing tonight." Seto wrapped his arms around her and spun her round to face him, steel-blue eyes serious. "Téa, I love you. You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, and a whole slew of other words I can't think of at the moment. I've been an ass to you in the past, yet you still chose to love me—which, by the way, is a fact I still have trouble believing possible." He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I asked you once before, and you slapped me in the face for being an idiot. Hopefully this time I get a different answer. Téana Christine Gardner, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Oooh, Kaiba finally popped the question! What will Téa's response be?**

**...I'm an ass, I know. Leaving you all with a cliffhanger. But hey, at least you'll have something to look forward to.**

**Till next chapter, v~g  
**


	11. It's about darn time

***singsong* I'm back~ Hey all, it's vampire-ghostie with the final chapter of Murphy's Law. No, you read that correctly; this is indeed the last chapter of the story. It's so sad, isn't it? **

**I'd like to take the time now to thank all of you: people who've reviewed, offered encouragement, even those of you who took the time to glance at this story. It's been a pleasure writing this, and here's hoping we'll see each other in other fanfics. **

**Now, onward! **

* * *

_Previously... _

_He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I asked you once before, and you slapped me in the face for being an idiot. Hopefully this time I get a different answer. Téana Christine Gardner, will you marry me?"_

Seto closed his eyes, expecting the worst. Téa was going to say no, laugh in his face, and leave him forever—and all because he'd waited too long. What actually happened, however, threw him for a loop: he felt Téa's arms around him, her light laughter tickling his ear.

"Are you asking for the right reasons this time?" Seto opened one eye and saw her smiling playfully at him.

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that incident." Téa laughed again.

"Never, Seto. Moments of stupidity from you are few; it's only natural that I remember them." Seto shifted slightly, trying not to fall over with Téa's added weight.

"Fair enough, I suppose. But do you agree to be my wife or not? I'm losing feeling in my leg." She glared, but the twitch of her lips ruined the effect.

"The answer's yes, silly. Though you lose points for ruining the romantic mom-" Téa's sentence remained unfinished as she fell on her back, Seto's mouth on hers. She laid a hand on his chest, gently pushing him off as they took a moment to breathe. Her other hand reached up to cup his cheek. Seto kissed her palm, observing the large grin on her features and knowing that it was mirrored on his own visage.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, darling, but isn't there usually a ring accompanying a proposal?" Seto blanched before scrambling abruptly into a sitting position, pulling a laughing Téa into his lap in the process. He picked up the abandoned burgundy box and opened it, revealing a beautiful platinum three-stoned ring. This he slipped reverently onto Téa's left ring finger, watching as first delight and then tears graced her face.

"Seto, it's… I never—oh, _Seto_!" Téa threw her arms around his neck, laughing and crying simultaneously.

"Your mother told me to expect an array of emotions, but is it really normal to be laughing with tears streaming down your face?" She punched his shoulder and sniffed.

"Shut up; I can easily change my answer, you know." Seto smirked.

"I beg to differ, my dear. You should know by now that any contract with me is legally binding—that means no take-backs."

"How fortunate then that I have absolutely no intention of changing my answer," Téa quipped. She rested her head on his shoulder and observed the ring on her hand. The center stone was a round-cut diamond, with square-cut sapphires only slightly smaller than the diamond on either side. Someone had put a lot of thought into this ring, making sure it would suit both Seto's personality and that of the person he would give it to. Téa smiled at the image of Elinor Kaiba—because it certainly couldn't have been Gozaburo—poring over various catalogues from Cartier, Tiffany's, Harry Winston and the like, carefully piecing together a band worthy of being worn by the next Mrs. Kaiba.

Seto must have been thinking similar thoughts because he kissed her brow and said softly,

"Elinor spent years working on that; it was her 'secret project'. I didn't even know until she'd passed away."

"I would have liked to meet her."

"She'd have adored you," Seto agreed. "While we're on the subject of mothers, don't you think we should tell yours the good news?"

"I suppose." Téa slowly removed herself from Seto's warmth, straightening her dress and cloak before helping her fiancé—wonderful, glorious word!—stand. She gave him a radiant smile, an action he returned with a small grin of his own.

* * *

Eva stood at the French doors leading to the garden, tapping her foot impatiently. Mokuba and her sons sat on the couch behind her, just as antsy as she was.

"It's nearly midnight, mum. Face it, no one's going to win the money." Eva ignored her eldest child and continued to stare outside, as if willing the young couple to appear. She had never lost a bet before and she certainly didn't intend to start now. Her eyes caught a spot of blue coming towards the house, the spot becoming more defined as it drew closer. Eva's lips widened to a near-feral grin at what she saw: Téa and Seto were hand in hand, blue eyes bright and wearing the silliest smiles on their faces. Still, it wouldn't do to jump the gun. Eva schooled her features into an unreadable mask, the likes of which she'd worn on the runway years ago.

The brown-haired couple entered the back living room, unsurprised by the sight of their family waiting for them. Or at least, Seto was—Téa on the other hand assumed they were all still up because Eva had bullied them into helping her. Mark was the first to speak.

"Well?" Instead of answering, Seto turned to his companion and said,

"Téana Kaiba flows rather nicely, don't you think?" Téa frowned thoughtfully.

"Mm, but not quite as nicely as Mrs. Seto Kaiba." Seto chuckled.

"We'll compromise then. Is Mrs. Téana Kaiba okay?" Téa stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"Perfect." Mokuba let out a loud whoop as he ran to embrace his brother and soon-to-be sister (though he'd considered her a sister long before the proposal). Mark and Michael glanced at each other before grinning and following the young Kaiba's example.

Only Eva stood to the side, smiling widely at the sight of the united Gardner-Kaiba family. _Oh Christopher, what I wouldn't give for you to see this._ As if sensing her mother's sadness, Téa stepped outside the circle of congratulations and over to her. Mother and daughter embraced tightly. Eva broke first and moved back a bit to see her youngest child's face.

"My little girl's all grown up," she said wistfully. "I'm so happy for you sweetling. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you and Seto."

"Thank you, Mum. I only wish Daddy were here too."

"Oh sweetling, your father's always here. I see a part of him every time I look at you." Eva wiped a few stray tears away. "Now chin up, young lady. We're celebrating your engagement, so it's certainly not the time for a pity party!"

* * *

After a few champagne bottles (and much merrymaking), the mansion's occupants finally trudged off to bed. Mokuba was the last one up as he'd volunteered to turn off the lights. He stood in the living room, studying the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree.

"You're still awake?" Seto asked as he joined his brother.

"I'm not tired. Congratulations by the way," Mokuba half-turned to grin at Seto. "It took you long enough."

"'Good things come to those who wait'," the older Kaiba quipped. "But thanks, Mokie. I take it then you approve?"

"Big brother, you and Téa have been together for almost ten years. As far as I'm concerned, the two of you are already married—this is just the formal ceremony." Seto chuckled.

"You have a point. Well, good night Mokuba. Don't forget to bank the ashes in the fireplace."

"I won't. Good night big brother."

* * *

Téa woke up the next morning with a colossal headache. _'That's odd, I didn't have enough alcohol at the gala to be absolutely wasted…' _With a groan, she turned to her side, surprised to see Seto wasn't lying next to her. Ignoring his missing presence, Téa forced herself to a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ow! What on earth—" She gently untangled her hair and saw what her tresses had caught on. Headache suddenly cured, Téa threw off the covers and ran out the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen Lauren was making breakfast and preparing her grocery list. Téa and Seto would be hosting another party on Christmas Eve, only much more casual and with only their closest friends and family in attendance. And then of course there was the feast for Christmas day to prepare, and New Year's as well…

"Good morning, Lauren!" If the head housekeeper was surprised to see Seto Kaiba—a normally grumpy individual in the mornings—with a grin on his face and a spring in his step, she didn't show it.

"Good morning, sir. You're in a good mood today."

"That's because last night went perfectly." Seto poured himself a large cup of coffee and—much to Lauren's horror—added two cubes of sugar. She'd worked for the Kaibas for quite some time (back when Gozaburo was head of the family) and was aware of Seto's sweet tooth, but he never _ever_ drank his coffee with sweeteners of any kind.

"I'm glad to hear that, but sir, are you aware—"

"Seto!" Téa bounded into the kitchen, latched on to Seto's arm, and began raining kisses on his face. Lauren's eyes widened even more. Téa lived for mornings so cheerfulness was a given, but energy and pep of this level was downright strange coming from the prim-and-proper brunette.

"What in the name of all things sane and logical is going on? The two of you are a lot more lively than normal and quite frankly, it's unnerving." Instead of answering, Téa held out her left hand. Lauren gasped, recognizing the object instantly.

"Good heavens, I haven't seen that ring since Mrs. Kaiba had it made all those years ago." She embraced Téa tightly. "Welcome to the family, dear. Though I speak for everyone when I say you were a Kaiba long before Seto gave you the ring. And as for you young man," she added, fixing her sharp grey eyes on Seto, "It's a good thing Ms. Gardner was willing to wait. Any other woman would have given up on a proposal after three years, and she's stuck by you for seven!"

* * *

Soon the rest of the household woke, and after saving Seto from an ecstatic head of security (Roland nearly hugged him to death), the group spent the rest of the day planning. Lauren and Eva had laid claim to the living room, various bridal magazines and cookbooks propped open as they organized the wedding and recounted stories of days past. Roland, Mark, Michael, and Mokuba were out grocery shopping, as they'd been ordered out of the mansion by the Gardner matriarch and the head housekeeper—who were, in the men's defense, terrifying when disobeyed.

It should be noted that the affianced couple was left out of said planning. Téa and Seto sat in the dining room and watched with a mixture of amusement and disbelief as their families worked.

"Do you think I should tell Mum that I fully intend to handle my own wedding plans?" Téa asked her fiancé after hearing Eva's "brilliant" idea for a colour scheme of lime green and highlighter blue.

"Maybe, but I personally think lime green would bring out your complexion." Seto's innocent expression turned to one of dread when he saw the glint in Téa's eyes.

"Two words, darling: Mushed. Banana."

"Lime green and highlighter blue look horrible together. Navy blue and pink is a better match." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you agree. But still, it is rather nice to see the pair of them chatting. Mum really hasn't been herself since Daddy passed."

"I always thought Lauren and Eva would get along well, even before you and I started dating." Téa arched a brow.

"An ulterior motive, Mr. Kaiba? And here I thought you fell in love with me for my wit and stunning good looks."

"Merely an added bonus, sweetheart," Seto deadpanned. At her put-off expression, he chuckled and kissed her softly. "Clearly my attempt at humor failed. I'm not so shallow that I would date you only because you were the prettiest girl in school. You were the only person who wasn't afraid to knock me down several pegs, and the first female who didn't fawn over me. Not to mention," he moved to kiss her ear, "that British accent is really sexy."

"Then you were attracted to Bakura too?"

"…You know, you make it very hard to be romantic." Téa giggled.

"You walked right into that one, Seto." She leaned against him and entwined their hands. "Don't expect flattery to diffuse every situation, though."

"Only a fool would think so."

* * *

When Joey Wheeler, with his wife and daughter accompanying, arrived at the Kaiba mansion on Christmas Eve, his senses were on high alert. Something big was going down tonight, he could tell; why else would Kaiba have a limo sent to pick his family up—and, Joey assumed, the rest of "Yugi's cheerleaders", as the CEO had called them years ago. Granted, Téa may have played a hand in it, but Joey was pretty sure even she didn't have the power to order out Kaiba's limos. Then again the feisty Brit _did_ have Kaiba wrapped around her finger, so…

Mai rang the doorbell and a second later Mokuba opened the door.

"Come on in, guys," he said, moving aside to let them in. "Everyone's in the living room."

"Are we the last to arrive?" Mai asked, giving Vanessa to Joey so she could remove her coat.

"No. Yugi and Rebecca's driver called to say they were going to be a few minutes late because they're stuck in traffic." They followed the younger Kaiba to the living room where Tristan and Duke were laughing with Téa's brothers on the couch. Off to the side Seto was nursing a drink, a small smile on his face as he talked to his girlfriend.

In true Joey Wheeler fashion, Joey made his presence known with a loud, "The life of the party has arrived!" Mai rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot," she said fondly. "Téa hon, ignore my husband's inane rambling. He hasn't taken his pills today, I'm afraid." Téa laughed as she made her way over to the little family.

"I usually do, Mai, pills or no." The blonde female raised an eyebrow.

"Kaiba's rubbing off on you; that last comment sounded like something he'd say."

"It was bound to happen after nearly eight years together," Seto intoned, joining Téa and smirking at his former enemy.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Mai and Téa shared a look before laughing again. "Well fine. I'll go over here, where the people actually appreciate me."

"Way to exit gracefully, man," Tristan called to his best friend.

"Shut the hell up, Tristan."Vanessa wriggled in her mother's arms. The baby raised her arms upward and gurgled, looking expectantly at Seto. Mai took one look at her daughter, smiled, and glanced back at her husband.

"Kaiba, do you want to hold her?" Seto handed Téa his glass and took the little girl in his arms. Vanessa promptly took hold of his tie and stuffed it in her mouth. Mai watched, fascinated as Seto motioned for Téa to remove the fabric from his neck and give it to the child.

"There you go, sweetling. You're going to have expensive tastes when you grow up, aren't you?"

"You aren't angry?" Téa laughed at the disbelief clear on Mai's face.

"Seto will deny it six ways to Sunday, but he's actually a big softie," she said, kissing said softie's cheek. "You should see him interact with the orphanage kids."

"Besides, Vanessa seems to like the tie more than I do."

"Uh-huh…" Mai pulled her best friend aside as Seto went to join the other men.

"All right, Téa, spill. What the heck is with Kaiba tonight?"

"Come now Mai, even Seto can get into the holiday spirit."

"Holiday spirit, my ass. He's smirking like he's found out the best secret and I just know you're a part of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ah, there's the doorbell. If you'll excuse me." Mai watched with narrowed eyes as Téa practically skipped out the room. If Téa wasn't going to tell her anything, then she'd have to snoop around herself.

* * *

All through dinner Mai and Joey watched their host and hostess, looking for any clues to their strange behaviour. The fact that Yugi and Seto were actually being friendly to one another had Joey suspicious at first, until Mai reminded him that the two had overcome their rivalry a long time ago. As for Téa, she was quieter than usual; Joey attributed it to the stress of the holidays and dealing with "a cold-hearted jerk like Kaiba"—a comment that earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs from his wife. Try as they might, Joey and Mai remained in the dark until dessert, when Eva stood and tapped her wine glass for attention.

"If I could please have everyone's attention." All eyes turned to the former model wearing a mischievous smile. "Thank you. I'm so glad all of you were able to join us for this very special dinner; it is a particular tradition I look forward to experiencing every year. But, as I am merely mother of the hostess, the honour of the dinner toast belongs not to me but to the head of house. Seto?" The CEO nodded his thanks to the matriarch before standing.

"As Eva said, tonight is a very special dinner. The holiday season is perhaps the one time of the year when we're able to put aside petty disagreements and celebrate the true meaning of the holidays: spending time with the people we care about." Seto paused to offer his hand to Téa, pulling her up next to him. "As you all know, Téa and I have been together for several years. Everyone gathered here tonight has borne witness to our relationship, good times and bad, and I hope you continue to stand by us when Téa becomes my wife." Silence followed Seto's words as everyone took a moment to digest them. Then,

"Finally!"

"It's about time!"

"It only took, what, a century?"

"Congratulations!" The betrothed couple exchanged smiles before laughing at their friends' antics.

"And here we were, worried for nothing."

"Indeed, how foolish of us." Mai latched on to Téa's waist at that moment, squealing happily and talking a mile a minute about wedding plans. Seto meanwhile let himself be pulled into the men's circle, enduring a second round of congratulations from the people he'd slowly come to see as friends.

* * *

Midnight found the brunettes standing on their balcony. Their friends were sleeping soundly in the guest rooms, and the night was quiet. Seto had his arms loosely around his fiancée, whose head lay comfortably on his shoulder.

"Seto?"

"Hm?" Téa sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just making sure this wasn't a dream." Seto looked down at the woman in his arms and couldn't help but feel guilty. He kissed her hair and said softly,

"If anyone's dreaming it's me. I hurt you, I insulted you, I even tried to let you go; but you're still by my side. What on earth did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh, darling." Téa raised her head, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek. "How could I help loving you? Behind your cold exterior, you're a kind, caring man willing to put everything on the line for the sake of those important to you. As for the other things you mentioned, I believe we're both guilty. Goodness knows we were both bull-headed back then."

"And still are today."

"You more than I, dear," she teased. Seto chuckled but didn't argue. He took hold of Téa's left hand and entwined it with his own right.

"I love you, you know. I don't say it as often as I should, but I do love you." Téa smiled and tugged gently on their joined hands, bringing Seto down to her height.

"I never doubted it, Seto." Their lips met in a sweet kiss, conveying the lovers' feelings for each other as the moon shone overhead.

* * *

_Domino City Times_

_December 27, 20—_

_Celebrity News_

_ It certainly has been an eventful year for all of us, but especially for one Mr. Seto Kaiba. In addition to signing what is expected to be a very successful merger with the England-based security company Starlight Software, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation announced yesterday his engagement to long-time girlfriend and the CEO of Starlight, Ms. Téana Gardner. The two business moguls, now co-presidents of Kaiba-Starlight Corporation, have yet to set a date for their wedding. All we have to say is, what took them so long? _

_

* * *

_**A final note: There is a sequel and a prequel in the works for this story. I have yet to decide which will be posted first, but rest assured that I am working on them. **

**Until then, ciao~**

**v~g  
**


End file.
